


Reflecting

by aviva09



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva09/pseuds/aviva09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflective thoughts from Frank and Laurel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflecting

Set in 2x02.

 

He stepped toward the door, opening it and watched her stalk out. Damn. She sure was a sight when she was aroused and angry.

The door shut on her disappointed face and Frank had never felt more like an ass. They had both wanted it, not just her, he was just better at hiding it. He walked back to his kitchen where he had been making a snack. Putting everything away it no longer looked appetizing. What did sound appealing was another hunger entirely. One with beautiful brown hair, soft pouting lips and piercing eyes that made him go weak.Telling her “No” and having her leave was the hardest thing he had done in a while.

It wasn’t that he wanted to punish her for all the times she told him “No” It was more along the line of wanting there to be more than just sex between them. He wanted her to get to know the real him. Not the Bulldog of a tough layer or the ladies man he was. And to be honest he didn’t want to be her booty call. Christ he didn’t even know if she still had legal aid guy to take home. He needed to know where they stood, before he could put her on her back. . . again.

He should call her. Have her come back for some of that toe curling sex they gave each other. Like that night she stayed over and they showered in the morning together. Watching her sleep, he knew it then, how he felt, And just to tease her when ever he called he took a picture and set it as her background.

He could sit here all night with the things he “ Should do.” Like he should have kissed her like he wanted to. He should have shoved her against the wall and given her what they both wanted. He should have had her stay, all night.

He should tell her how he feels about her.

He can’t, not until he knows where they stand. How she feels about him.

So now he makes her chase him, In a way. Get to know him as he wants her to. He knows her deepest and darkest secrets. Well one of them. Until she makes the effort to know his, to know him, he’ll just have to keep teasing her. It was an unfair game. However the reward they would get when she finally came to him would be wonderful. Only one thing stood in the way now.

How much of himself could he give her?

There were secrets he had, skeletons that were a lot more damaging to a person than her one. Could she accept them and move past it with him. Or would she go running screaming “Killer.” He had a past, darker than most people. And his loyalty knew no bounds.  
He just needed a chance to show her that.

Plopping down on his bed he settled in for a long restless night.

 

LC^^^FD^^^LC^^^FD

 

Laurel sat in her car still stunned, What the hell just happened? Things had been going great. His hands were on her body. She was more aroused than ever. It had been a while and only Frank could get her hot and bothered with just a look and a touch. Not to mention the words, my god. His voice that low purr. She was a puddle in his arms and he knew it. And he stopped!

She had finally shut off that brain of hers and just wanted to enjoy being with someone. She wanted to forget the horrible things that had happened in the last few months. She wanted to be normal. He had told her to be normal.

She guessed normal for her, and normal for him were two very different things.

He wanted her to get to know him. What the hell does that mean? And more importantly how the fuck was she supposed to do that? Be the man of the relationship and take HIM out? Did that mean she had to wait for the 3rd date?

There was no way she could hold out that long, not after what he just put her through. If he kept it up she was going to need a ton of cold showers. Or big buckets of ice around her at all times. A cartoon image of her at the office with a big bucket of ice above her on a string. popped into mind. And any time Frank looked at her one of the Five pulled the string to cool her down.

This was going to be a mess.

A good thought crossed her mind then. This is what she had been looking for wasn’t it. A strong reliable man, who was amazing in bed and good to her. One who wouldn’t be afraid to stand up to her family with her and not let her father's last name intimate him?

Could he be the man she’d want for longer than three months?

Putting her car in park she thought about calling him, partly because she was still angry, hot and bothered but mostly she wanted to tell his “ Yes, we will give this a try.”

As long as some great sex came with it.

Going inside she knew her dreams were going to be a bit on the wild side that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Posted on FF.net


End file.
